1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for handling packet-switched data transmissions by a mobile station, and more particularly to a method for handling packet-switched data transmissions by a mobile station with multiple subscriber identity cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) standard is the popular standard for mobile phones in the world. The GSM standard, standardized by the European Telecommunication Standards Institute (ETSI) is a cellular network structure and a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system. For a carrier frequency, the TDMA system will divide a frame into eight time slots, wherein each time slot is used to transmit a channel data for a subscriber. Meanwhile, the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) technology is one of the available technologies of a GSM system. The GPRS technology utilizes the unused channels in the GSM system to provide moderate speed data transmissions. The Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) is a wideband spread-spectrum mobile air interface that utilizes the direct-sequence spread spectrum method of asynchronous code division multiple access to achieve higher speeds and support more users compared to the implementation of time division multiplexing (TDMA) used by GSM systems. Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) is another type of 3G mobile telecommunications standard.
A dual SIM mobile phone is a phone with two Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs), which correspond to different telephone numbers. The dual SIM mobile phone allows a user to use two communication services without carrying two phones at the same time. For example, the same mobile phone may be used for business and private use with separate numbers and bills, thus providing convenience to mobile phone users.